Screening systems are used for classifying ores. These screening systems use foraminous screening members which pass material of a predetermined size and block material of larger size.
The screening members are removably attached to a screen deck as they wear rapidly and need to be replaced. Various forms of attachment are used for attaching screening members to the screen deck. These forms of attachment include rails, pins, or other attachment elements which releasably retain the screen members on the screen deck.
One problem with these different arrangements is that, if the screen deck is configured to have screening members with an attaching system of a first type attached to the screen deck, the screen deck cannot be used with screening members of a type having a different attaching system.
In certain situations, the means by which the screening members are attached to the screen deck stand proud of an upper surface of the screening members. A problem with this arrangement is that it reduces the screening area of the screening members and impedes flow of material over the upper surfaces of the screening members.